


A Secret

by deanlovescastielswormstache



Series: Jily/Marauder Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovescastielswormstache/pseuds/deanlovescastielswormstache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily has a secret for James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jily + "Can I tell you a secret?"

Can I tell you a secret?" Her hushed voice carried through the twilight, traversing the chasm between them. He could barely see her, but he knew that her eyes would be lit up, her lips parted in a half smile and her  left eyebrow raised delicately.

James propped his head on his hand and turned towards her, pushing his glasses up his nose. “I guess it depends on the secret,” he answered, stomach clenching at the sight of her flaming hair coiled on the grass a scant few centimeters from his elbow. She rolled over on her stomach, turning to look him directly in the face, her hair tousled and James saw there was a piece of green grass right next to her ear that accentuated her eyes. James resisted the urge to reach out and brush the grass away, perhaps caressing the shell of her ear as he did so and forced himself to focus on her eyes, continuing his thought. “I mean, if it were something that would incriminate be in the Wizengamot then no, but if it’s that you’re in love with me, I’m all ears.”

Lily laughed lightly and threw a clump of grass into his hair that would be a pain to pick out later, but maybe he would leave it there until Lily was forced to pick it out. “It’s neither, silly.”

James grinned. “I know.” His tone changed, and his voice adopted a more sombre tone. “Are you ok though? Is your family alright? I know there have been more attacks-“

"My family is fine," Lily cut him off, but softened her harshness with a small smile. "It’s just that recently I’ve been thinking a lot about last year, and the thing with Severus." 

James went cold. They hadn’t been able to hold a proper conversation for the entire first month of school and even when they had been paired up in Transfiguration a few months after they decided to call a truce, she had been curt and polite, unwilling to tease him back as in the days of old. James felt every nerve in his body on edge, and he clenched his jaw as he ran his hand through his hair, a habit that he had never quite kicked in his moments of nervousness. 

Lily seemed to be just as nervous about the subject, she avoided his eyes and started to rip up grass from the field as she spoke. “I remember thinking back on that day and being so utterly  _furious_ with you. I thought I’d never speak to you again, and while what you did was completely atrocious, I have been coming to terms with that.” James thought about interrupting, apologizing yet again, but Lily seemed to see that and shook her head slightly, indicating that she was working up to more. “The thing is, I thought about it again a few days ago and I realized that I’m not angry anymore. I’m sad and disappointed at both you and Severus, but it’s something that happened and i can’t change it now. And I know that my relationship with Severus isn’t going to be anything more than polite at this point. So, i just wanted to mend the bridges I can. I’m sorry for overreacting that day and being so completely rude and cruel. It was uncalled for, and while I appreciate that you have been more respectful since and haven’t asked me on a date once, what I did was ridiculous and I said some things that I really regret. So, I just wanted to apologize. I don’t think I have yet, and I had to apologize before I could tell you about the secret.”

"Lily, while you did come on a little strong, it was completely within your rights. I was acting like a complete wanker, and I’m surprised you even lasted as long as you did with me pestering you left and right. There isn’t anything to apologize for. Besides, for me that was a closed affair months ago." James dropped his hands down to clasp hers, effectively ending her effort to mow the lawn with her hands, attempting to convey his sincerity. Though he had gotten over the fight, it was obvious that she had been holding on to it, even though their relationship had progressed to the point where they were friends. James felt encouraged that she was opening up to him about it, that she was showing him a little trust. 

"I know, but it was something that had to be said on my part before I could move on." The ensuing silence stretched between them and James realized that he was still holding her hands and quickly let go, pretending to push up his glasses.

"And the secret?" James prompted after a few moments. 

Lily smiled and James’ chest ached at beholding the perfection of her happiness. “The secret, James Potter is that I forgive you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my personal blog [here](http://deanlovescastielswormstache.tumblr.com) and my Marauders blog [here](http://snapsandprongsforever.tumblr.com).


End file.
